


First Kisses and Fridge Magnets

by HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky's Metal Arm, But a funny one, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Fridge Magnets, Funny, Holmes is far too funny for her own good, Humour, M/M, NotQuiteWatson hinders progress, Post- The Winter Soldier, Shipping, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Snark, Tony is an ass, night writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson/pseuds/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky meet again in an unlikely place, and what happens when Tony mixes Bucky and fridge magnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses and Fridge Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this at one in the morning after a Skype conversation held entirely in caps lock. Enjoy.
> 
> _Well, Holmes wrote it. I just made annoying comments at the sides..._
> 
> Not true, NotQuiteWatson- you were brilliant, definitely inspired at least 12% of it (Yeah, I make Avengers jokes now)
> 
> _If by 'brilliant' you mean 'brilliantly funny', I'll take that. Making you laugh at 1am when you're trying to be silent is so fun it calls for special measures. I'll take 12% of the credit, then- you did all the heavy lifting. :P_
> 
> You were with me until the end of the line. :)

It wasn’t how he’d hoped it would end. But Steve knew. He had seen too many grief-stricken faces during the war, and he knew all too well how it felt to lose someone. What he’d hoped… It had simply been another way to say goodbye. And this, standing again in front of an exhibit dedicated to the man who had, in the eyes of the nation, died for Captain America, was his own, private, adieu.

“You were my best friend you know.” He muttered. And it was the truth: Bucky had been there, stood beside him, and fought with him, for such a long time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed, fingers curling into a fist. Steve felt the absence of his shield keenly. Just as he was about to spin around and slam his fist into the unknown persona’s guts, they spoke. 

Maybe it had been seventy years since he’d last heard it so quiet, so full of love. Maybe he should have forgotten. But there was no mistaking Bucky Barnes’ voice.

“I always am.”

Steve turned around, and there he was. He grinned. Bucky let his arm drop and stepped back a little, suddenly awkward. He cleared his throat, and Steve wanted to laugh. The Winter Soldier, assassin, metal arm, and everything that made him so formidable, looked embarrassed.

“Of course, there was the part where I forgot who you were,” Bucky babbled, looking anywhere but Steve, “and then I tried to kill you-”

Steve chuckled and stepped forward. Bucky froze mid-sentence. And then Steve decided that it was time seventy years of waiting were put to rest, and he closed the distance between them and fitted the two of them together at the lips.

Steve’s baseball cap bumped Bucky on the forehead, and they laughed, breaking apart just long enough for Bucky to whip the hat off Steve’s head. And then they got back to where they’d left off.

\--

Tony had seemed far too happy to let them both in for Bucky’s liking. He must have looked nervous though, because Steve threw his arm around Bucky’s shoulders- just as Bucky remembered doing to pre-serum Steve- and they waltzed right in.

“Capsicle!” Tony called from the living room, waving them over with a slice of pizza. “I didn’t know you dated guys with metal arms- I could’ve been in with a chance.” He looked Bucky up and down before tossing him a slice of pizza. Bucky caught it, eyebrow raised.

“Hey Bucky,” Steve asked, picking up his own slice, “I need to go talk to Natasha for a minute. You good waiting?” 

“I waited seventy years for your lazy ass.” Bucky called after him. “I think I can handle a few minutes.”  
\--

It turned out Bucky couldn’t. 

Steve had only just finished explaining Bucky’s return to the team when there was an almighty crash from the living room. He yelled some half-finished apology at Natasha and ran down the stairs, grabbing his shield from the counter on his way past.

When he entered the living room he found that Bucky had Tony pinned to the sofa with his metal hand. With the other, he was trying to pick what appeared to be fridge magnets off his magnetic arm.

Steve lowered his shield and walked over. He pried Bucky’s hand off Tony’s chest and helped Stark off the couch. Bucky was still struggling with the letter magnets, which were sliding away from his fingers when he tried to pry them off, much to Tony’s amusement. Steve shot him a stern look and he left, saluting them mockingly, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “Just trying to have some fun” on his way out the door.

“Stupid- Metal- Fingers!” he growled, eventually picking up a letter P and flinging it across the room with enough power to break a window. Steve chuckled and took a seat beside him, and propped his shield against the couch. He began plucking the magnets off one by one until there were only seven left.

Bucky had watched him, expression guarded, as he’d pulled the letters off. “Why did you stop?” He asked, fingers scrabbling again to shift the magnets. 

Steve stopped him, pulling his arm up so Bucky could read the words the last eight letters had been rearranged into. Bucky closed his mouth and swallowed. _I. Love. You._

There was a small pile of magnetic letters by his right knee, between him and Steve. Carefully- with his normal hand this time- Bucky sifted through them, picking out eleven letters. Feeling Steve’s eyes on him, Bucky bent down and picked up Steve’s shield. 

One letter at a time he stuck the magnets down. Then, wordlessly, he handed the shield back and, with a small smile, watched Steve mouth the words he’d made.

_I. Love. You. Too._


End file.
